


Suddenly Sabriel

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Dreamwalking, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Mary Lives, Post-Season/Series 11, Soul Bond, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the vivid dreams of him and Gabriel, Sam finds that the archangel is back and very much interested in making those dreams a reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Sabriel

Gabriel looked up into Sam’s eyes, pupils blown from lust, just barely a golden ring around the black. His head was tossed back and he moaned Sam’s name like a prayer. The smell of sex and sweat permeated the room. There was a tangle of limbs as their bodies rocked together on the plush rug in front of the fire. 

 

Sam felt the tight heat pull him in. Gabriel’s fingers dug into his back and shoulders. He alternated between staring into his eyes and capturing his mouth for wet, deep kisses. The waves of pleasure soon overcame him and with one last thrust he emptied himself into Gabe, pulsing and throbbing.

 

He sat up quickly, covered in sweat. Sam looked around at his dark, sparse bunk. He lifted the covers to find he’d made a hell of a mess in his boxer briefs. Again. It had been happening more frequently lately. And always with Gabriel.

 

He’d never fantasized about another man. He barely gave them a passing glance. His brother was the bi guy, even if he thought it was a heavily guarded secret. He could tell when Dean was sizing up a potential foe or scanning a dude into his spank bank for later. But not him. At least not until the archangel appeared in their lives.

 

Sam despised the Trickster. He made him watch his brother die a hundred different ways. But in the end he gave Dean back to him. Then he gave him herpes and socked him in the balls. It was hot and cold with him. Only when he sacrificed himself to try to save them did Sam realize he could have had something with Gabe, a friend and ally.

 

Then the video came. It was supposed to be a final message for him and Dean in how to defeat Lucifer and stop the apocalypse. Dean didn’t know he’d watched the whole video through more than a couple times. It was porn, right? What guy couldn’t use a little material to take the edge off in the shower? Except it was watching Gabriel that turned him on instead of the girls.

 

He shook it off as one last trick from the former Trickster. Get inside his head and screw with his identity. When he was soulless he fantasized about Gabriel without the guilt. He would have acted on it without hesitation. But things were different when the wall came down. He had too many horrors flood his mind and Lucifer, at least his manifestation of Lucifer, taunted him about his lust for the archangel.

 

Here, years later and long after Gabriel was gone, he was having those vivid dreams again. It felt so real when Gabe touched his face or stroked his hair. The one he’d just awoke from had them making love in a cabin by a fire. It was the perfect romantic setting. Not just sex, but romance. He and Gabe were in a relationship in his dreams.

 

Sam wished he could talk to someone about it, to help him make sense of it. He couldn’t go to Dean. It would end with ridicule or a mission to track down a possibly alive Gabriel only to kill him for messing with his baby brother. He thought about talking to Cas but it would probably just hurt him. He had his own angel/human sort of relationship to work on. And no, just no, about talking to his mother. She was a little shocked at her other son with a supernatural being. She was learning to accept that. To lose two sons to the world she wanted to protect them from? Probably too much, especially if all he had were intense dreams.

 

But what if? What if Gabriel was out there somewhere and he was dreamwalking with Sam? Chuck didn’t say it was impossible to bring him back, it just took more time and more mojo. He could have done it in the time since he’d left with Amara. He could have put it into action before the final showdown. He’d need another archangel capable of governing heaven if something happened to him or he took another sabbatical. Lucifer couldn’t be left alone to claim the throne.

 

Sam crawled out of bed and grabbed clean clothes. He snuck down to the showers to clean himself up. He didn’t expect to find Dean and Cas sharing a stall and making out while they washed each other’s hair. He ducked out and went down to the gym instead. 

 

“Hey, beautiful,” he heard. Ice ran through Sam’s veins. A form came from the shadows into the beam of light from the hallway. 

 

“You’re dead,” Sam told the approaching figure. He couldn’t do this again. No more hallucinations.

 

“Oh I am most assuredly not, Samshine. At least, not anymore.” He stopped when he was in front of Sam, close enough for Sam to feel the heat radiating from the angel. “Seems like Dean wasn’t the only good boy to get a treat.” He placed a hand on Sam’s bare chest.

 

“Gabe,” Sam whispered. He was lost on what to do. He tingled with Gabriel’s touch. The line between fantasy and reality blurred. “Why now?” There was a hint of pain in his voice.

 

“Just got my meat suit back. Dear old Dad had to pull my consciousness from the Empty first and I had to just kind of chill until the vessel to house an archangel was built. I could visit, but not touch.” 

 

“It was real,” Sam said to himself. 

 

“Every minute, kiddo. I felt your longing, your need. I was compelled to come to you,” he kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth,” to comfort you,” he placed a chaste kiss on Sam’s lips, “to satisfy you.” His last kiss was soft on Sam’s neck.

 

Sam sighed and melted. There was no distinguishing now from what he’d been dreaming about. And nothing stopping him from taking Gabriel in his arms and making him his. In a swift moved he scooped up the smaller man and Gabe wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam had his hands on Gabe’s firm ass and backed him up to the wall.

 

Gabe’s mouth was as warm and welcoming as every time he thought he’d imagined. His heart pounded in his chest as he moaned into each desperate kiss. Gabriel ran his hands through Sam’s lush, thick hair and kissed him back with hungry force. Sam dropped his mouth to Gabe’s neck and sucked hard, drawing sounds of pleasure.

 

Sam ignored the drying mess in his underwear and ground up against Gabe. He normally didn’t have that kind of turnaround time but he was already hard again. And Gabe was too. He wondered if the reality would be anything like the scenarios he’d been dreaming of.

 

Seeming to read his mind, Gabe broke their kiss. “Wanna take this party back to your room?” Sam nodded and with a snap of fingers he was naked with Gabriel spread beneath him. He reached for the lube in his nightstand drawer but Gabe laughed him off. He circled his finger around his smiling face. “Hello...archangel. No need for prep time. Always good to go for you.” 

 

Sam shuddered. He gripped himself and entered with no resistance, but holy fuck Gabe was hot and tight. He captured his lips with his own and rocked an easy rhythm. He had to touch Gabe, run his hands all over to make sure it was real. He couldn’t get enough of the fiery skin pressed to his. Just as in his dream he sought mouthfuls of skin in sloppy, wet kisses. 

 

He had more staying power from already climaxing once. The two men rutted and grunted against each other until the sweat was dripping off them and Gabe’s erection had leaked a puddle on his stomach. Sam rolled them over so Gabriel was sitting on him, pushing even deeper. He fisted Gabe’s cock with one hand and gripped his hip with the other. He thrust up to every downstroke Gabe slammed hard on him until he was ready to come again. 

 

Gabe cried out his name as hot ropes of cum shot across Sam’s chest. Sam let go and used both hands to pull Gabe down as far as he could go before pumping him full of his own release. His vision blurred at how hard he came and he was left lying useless for several minutes. Gabe dismounted and touched his forehead to clean him up. He settled on his side next to Sam, arm and leg thrown over. Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe’s shoulders.

 

After calming down Sam asked quietly, “Why is it you? I mean, you’re the only guy I’ve ever…”

 

“Your soul cried out for me when I died. I don’t know if it was love or something else but it kept me tethered. I didn’t drift out into the Empty. A piece of me was anchored here with you. I showed up to talk to you and when you kissed me...it’s enough to make an angel fall.” Gabriel smirked. “What is it with you Winchesters?”

 

“Who knows? Maybe we were destined to belong to angels, just not Michael and Lucifer.”

 

“I knew Cassie was long lost on Dean years ago. It was part of the reason I backed Team Free Will. I’m kind of a hopeless romantic.”

 

“I can tell. You took me to some very romantic places. It was never just sex between us.”

 

“And this?” he gestured at their cuddled bodies. 

 

“I’m not ready to label it. I’m sorry. Kind of overwhelmed here now that some blood is getting back to my brain. An hour ago your were a fantasy and now you’re here and we made love and I don’t have words for what I’m feeling.”

 

Gabriel traced his fingers along Sam’s bare chest. “I don’t think there is a label for this, but I know I want it.”

 

Sam kissed Gabe’s forehead. “I want it too.”

 

“Good, now get some sleep. I can’t wait to see Dean’s face in the morning.” Gabe snapped his fingers and the lights were out. The covers were pulled up over them and Sam settled in to sleep easily. Gabe watched him for a while then shut his own eyes. He liked sleep. Sleep perchance to dream.

 

***

 

Dean and Cas were surprised to find they were the first ones up. Usually Sam was the early riser, already getting in a run and starting the coffee. The pot was cold and untouched. Sam’s running shoes were just inside the pantry door. Maybe he had a late night. Whatever. Cas started the caffeine machine and Dean worked on breakfast.

 

He and Cas were almost done eating when Mary wandered in. “Sam out on a run?” she asked. She took a plate from the cabinet and loaded up.

 

“Nope. Think he’s sleeping in.” Dean answered. He sat shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee with Cas on their side of the table. Mary noticed they were shying away less in her presence.

 

“Oh good. There’s coffee!” A new, chipper voice snapped their heads around. Mary took a defensive stance. Dean growled.

 

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” Mary demanded. 

 

Cas got up and put a calming hand on her shoulder. “This is my brother Gabriel. Apparently resurrected. How?” He narrowed his eyes at his sibling.

 

“Daddy Dearest. Just got back to the earthly plane. Well, flew in last night. Good to see you, little bro. You are positively glowing! Love looks good on you.” He gave the lesser angel a warm smile.

 

Cas advanced and surprised him with a hug. “Thank you, Gabriel. I am truly happy.” He looked over his shoulder at Dean. “I’m sorry. This is Sam and Dean’s mother, Mary.”

 

“I heard you were back. Lovely to meet you.”

 

Sam stumbled in, still a little sleepy and dressed in the sweats and shirt he hastily grabbed before leaving the room. “‘Morning,” he mumbled. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down in the chair next to Mary and pulled Gabe into his lap. Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Something you want to share with the class?” he asked. Mary’s jaw dropped. Both of her sons?

 

“Gabe’s back.”

 

“I see that. And?” Dean prodded.

 

“And he’ll be staying with us for awhile. In my room.” Sam said evenly. Dean never asked him about Cas moving in and bunking with him even though he’d have shouted ‘Hallelujah.’ He didn’t see a reason to ask permission for his companion to stay.

 

“You guys are…? Okay then. Can’t say I saw that one coming.” Dean looked to his own angelic boyfriend.

 

“They’re bonded, Dean. As we are. I can see it.”

 

“Bonded?” Now Mary was confused. 

 

“Their souls are tethered to our grace. It’s eternal. Not even death can sever it.” Cas explained. He returned to Dean’s side and took his hand.

 

“Gabriel has been dreamwalking with me for awhile now. He went corporeal last night and spent it with me. Want the details?” Sam smirked at his older brother, temporarily forgetting their mother was in the room. “Sorry.” He dropped his eyes.

 

“Got any brothers for me?” Mary teased. Both of her boys scrunched their faces in disgust. She gave a hearty laugh. 

 

“Actually-” Gabe started.

 

“NO!” The other three men cut him off. 

 

Mary feigned hurt feelings. She leaned over the side of the table, sipping her coffee. Her boys had their arms around their partners. They were smiling, happy. Not the life she pictured for them but not a bad one. They had a home. They loved each other. They were loved. She supposed now they were all  _ her _ boys.


End file.
